Jace's Game Let's play!
by SecretStorySaver
Summary: Jace meets new girl Clary and decides to try and play her like the others. Will she prove different? Will they fall for each other? Will Jace become stuck in the dreaded friendzone? Some chapters have been deleted and are currently being rewritten, ch.6 rewrite is up.
1. How it all started

Ok so this is my first story, hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMI All rights to Cassandra Clare

Jace's Pov 

I was walking to the front door because the bell was ringing like crazy. I mean I get, it you have to ring the bell to get someone's attention, but after two times STOP. When I got there I was ready to rip it open and beat the crap out of whoever was doing that, but when I did I saw a little red head.  
" Who are you and what do you want?" I ask and as she turn see she has emerald green eyes, 'Damn! She's cute, gotta get rid of her before Isabelle shows up.'

" I'm Clary you jackass. Isabelle invited me over. Where is she?"  
" Well, aren't you just a little ray of sunshine? Why don't you come in and get a dri…"  
" Where the Hell is Isabelle!?" 'Damn it! Now she's pissed, haha she is so cute' " You know what! Forget it I'm leaving"

With that my little red head – I mean my Clary left my doorstep. Yeah, my Clary. I like the sound of that. After standing there looking like an idiot at the spot where she used to be for who knows how long I decided to go talk to Isabelle about Clary.  
" Hey Izzy, I made a new friend at the door she was something. Although, Why did you invite her over here just to leave her at the door?"

After 5 minutes passed I got worried so I went to check on her

" Izzy, you ok.. YOU! Wha..how did you get in? You just.. you uh!" I was shocked to walk in there and find this girl.

" The window dumbass. Now let me ask, you think I'm something? Is that good or bad? Or better yet, maybe you can tell me why the HELL you didn't knock!" Yelled Clary.

"…" I don't know what to do, she didn't beg me to date her she yelled at me. Now it seems as if someone is challenging me. Well challenge accepted. 


	2. New Girlfriend?

Okay so I had a little inspiration for this chapter because of the song The Heart Wants What It Wants by Selena Gomez. Please be reminded that I'm writing this during my Winter Break so don't think that every little thing will perfect. By the way, this chapter is all Izzy and Jace POV Clary Pov will be in ch.3 I promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMI all rights belong to Cassandra Clare

Jace POV:

"Shut up!" I yelled while getting up and slamming my hand down on the alarm. I didn't get much sleep last night because I kept thinking of Clary. How had I never met her before? How did Izzy even know her?

"From school, you would know if you ever showed up"

"AAHHHH! Where did you come from?" I screamed. She is like a freaking ninja!

"Alright. Jace listen, when two people love each other very much…" Izzy said smiling and laughing  
"Shut up! I know this story. I meant why are you in my room.?" I was very irritated at this point, I mean her showing up in my room randomly and Clary climbing through Izzy's room like a monkey. WHAT THE HELL!

"I am just here to see if you will be going to school or not. That is where I met Clary and you may have some classes with her. You never know…" I was out of there before she finished, this could be my chance to see Clary again. Smiling, I ran to the car and started it , driving away listening to The Heart Wants What It Wants..

Izzy POV

I am downstairs eating breakfast when all the sudden I hear a loud "Shut up!" coming from upstairs from Jace's room. Speaking of Jace I know he has a crush on Clary. Last night after he finished freaking out about her being in my room he stared at her with love and lust in his eyes. I decided to go up and talk to him to see if I could get him to go to school, I mean school started a week ago and he hasn't come once. When I walked in I heard him asking himself out loud how I even knew Clary. So I answered him.

"From school, you would know if you ever showed up"

"AAHHHH! Where did you come from?" He screamed although in mind sight I don't think he knew he asked that other question out loud.

"Alright. Jace listen, when two people love each other very much…" I said smiling and laughing all the while watching for signs of a new crush.

"Shut up! I know this story. I meant why are you in my room.?" I had forgotten why I was in there for a minute, but when I saw the time it all came back. I couldn't tell him that or else I will never live it down. So I just repeated myself from earlier.

"I am just here to see if you will be going to school or not. That is where I met Clary and you may have some classes with her. You never know…" He ran out before I could finish my sentence. At first I thought he was going to shower and change out of his PJ'S, but then I heard the car start and I freaked. We have to share a car because I crashed mine, but in defense I was drunk from a party. When I got to the garage he and the car were gone. GREAT! Well time to call Alec for a lift knowing he hasn't left Magnus's yet.

Jace POV (No I am not doing Alec or Magnus POV, but maybe later)

I arrived at school with a big smile on my face and the first thing I saw was Kaelie and Aline walking my way. That took the smile off my face, as they get closer I look for a way out and then I saw Clary walking into Building A. That's it. My way out. Before I can move they reach me.

"Hey Babe. You wanna, come over to my house later?" Kaelie asked leaning over showing a lot of cleavage that is even making me sick. Me of all people!

"No, I can't .I'm going on a date with my girlfriend. We have been together for 3 years. Bye now!" I was running, just as I finished, to Building A looking frantically around for her. Not seeing her anywhere I decided to look for rat-boy and ask him where she is.

Going up to rat-boy's locker I hear a beautiful laugh that is very melodic behind me. I turned around and saw Verlac flirting, or attempting to flirt, with her. She looked over at me and had a look in her eyes that said 'help me, please'. I could feel my blood boiling and without thinking I ran at him and started beating the crap out of him. After a few hits, I held him at a distance.

"Keep your damn hands off my girlfriend or I will not hesitate to kill you next time" walking to her I put my arm around her and got her to walk away with me, neither of us saying a word.

After a while we reached her locker and I removed my arm painfully slowly. She put her back to the lockers and faced me, looking me in the eye she glared for a minute and then smiled.

"Are you using me to get away from tall, blonde, skimpy dressing, slutty acting bitches? Or are you just following me everywhere now? If I have to pretend to be your girlfriend to keep Kaelie and Aline then you are going to need to act better than that or else don't even try."

I just stood there shocked and did not know the outcome of doing this, but how did she know that I was running from Kaelie and Aline specifically?

To Be Continued…


	3. Shit just got real !

Here is Chapter 3! Hope you like it! By the way the more reviews I get the more chapters you get. Now onto the story

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own The Mortal Instruments. All rights sent to Cassandra Clare.

Last time:  
Jace POV:  
I just stood there shocked and did not know the outcome of doing this, but how did she know that I was running from Kaelie and Aline specifically?

Now  
Clary POV:  
I just stood there staring at him. I couldn't tell him how I knew. Not yet, it's too soon. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Let's meet up at my house and discuss this more later."As I turned to walk away he grabbed my arm, pinned me against my locker and kissed me ever so softly. Then he has the nerve to walk away from me! 'Oh! I'm so gonna make hime pay for that later!'

Jace POV:  
I didn't know what came over me, I mean one minute I'm talking with her and the next thing I know I'm kissing her. I mean she said we had to act more like a couple, right? I pulled away and started walking to my car thinking about her when something tall and ugly steps in front of me and stops me. This thing has platinum blonde hair, clothes that would fit a five year old, and shoes that are so tall that the girl is almost towering over me.

"What the hell do you want Kaelie?" I said seemingly obvious that I want to get home

"Well" replied Kaelie in a nasally voice "I want…"  
"You want to back the hell off before I put you in the hospital". I turned around to see who had replied and saw…

Alec POV (Yay!)

I woke up at Maggie's house and started to panic. Nobody knew that I was gay and I couldn't arrive at school with Maggie or else everyone would get suspicious. Damn it! Then after who know how long I thought 'I drove here to Maggie's in my car. I could just go to school in my car and Maggie can go in his. Yes! I'm saved!'

I run upstairs, get ready and am in my car about to head off to school when my phone beeps because I got a text, so quickly I check and see its Izzy asking for a ride to school. After saying sure I head off to pick up my sister.  
(30 minutes later)

(Alec POV still)

After picking up Izzy we make it to school in record time and I start thinking that its gonna be a good day until I see the school slut talking to Jace, or as I call it the queen bitch attempting to make her mark by disgustingly getting a guy to sleep with her. I head over to see what's up and hear Jace ask her what the hell she wants and before I can say anything Izzy says in a deathly calm manner  
"You want to back the hell off before I put you in the hospital".

Uh Oh!

Izzy POV

I finally get to school, no thanks to Jace, and what do I see when I get there? Jace talking to the ugliest thing imaginable, Kaelie. Now I'm pissed! 'He leaves me at home with no ride thinking he likes Clary and then starts talking to that thing?!' I walk over there with Alec and hear Kaelie saying what she wants so I thought I would help her out with that .

"You want to back the hell off before I put you in the hospital" I make sure to say it nice and loud so she could get the hint, but she is stupider than I thought. She thought she could yell at me so I did one of the things I'm best at and slap her. Yep, I slapped her right across her ugly, orange, caked with way too much make-up face and she ran. Now for the blonde, egotistical, conceited jerk of a brother, Jace.

"Jace! Thanks so much for the ride to school and here I thought you…Jace? Where the hell is he Alec?" To say that I was pissed at him would be an unfair understatement.

"He went home. He said he had to get ready to meet his girlfriend after school, even though first period starts in 5 minutes." He replied looking vaguely annoyed.

"Fine. Then I'll talk to Clary and get my answers from her." As I'm walking away I don't even realize that my phone isn't in my pocket anymore even though I was sure that I put it in there this morning. 'Now where the hell is Fray!?' I mumble to myself.

To be continued 


	4. What Izzy Finds Out Might Just Kill Her

Hey everyone! Chapter 4 is here! YAY! Like always the more reviews I get the more chapters you get. The song mentioned in here is Faded by Cascada and it is awesome. Intro is out of the way. Now to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI sadly All rights to Cassandra Clare

What Izzy Finds out might just kill her

Izzy POV:

Okay, so good news: I have calmed down quite a bit. Bad news: I still can't find…Oh! Wait no I see her! She is in the lunchroom…drawing? What the? Why is she in there drawing? Oh, well at least I found her. Now, time to confront her about what's going on. I walk in to the lunchroom and take a seat next to her and she smiles at me.

"Hey Clare. I've been looking for you" I say trying to sound all nice and casual.  
"Yeah? Well I have been here all day girlie." She says while not looking up from her drawing.  
I saw on the clock that we had two minutes before class and I wouldn't have another chance until after school, but before I could ask her another question she stood from the table (now packed) and says that she will see me in class. She has been acting very weird for a while. I'm getting my answers after school and that's final.

Clary POV:

I'm heading to my car, yeah I know that I have class, but I don't really care right now. Anyways I'm heading to my car and I'm stopped by Kaelie and Aline. Yay, what did I ever do to deserve this torture?

"What do you…" 'smack' Did she just slap me?  
"Who the hell do you think you are dating my Jaceykins you bitch?

Now I know what your thinking 'she just slapped you and called you a bitch, kill her', but I kinda want to see how far she goes with this.

" I think I am Clary Fray the girl who can and will kick your ass if you don't move and leave me alone."  
I walked away before they could reply, driving home while listening to Faded by Cascada. After I got home I went upstairs to my room to take a nap, becoming dead to the world once more.

Izzy POV:

After school finished I hopped in my car and drove to Clary's house. When I got there the door was locked (of course), so I grabbed the spare key that she keeps underneath the flowerpot (I need to talk to her about that). When I got in there I saw all kinds of paintings that she and her mom did. They were really good. What even happened to Jocelyn and Luke? I haven't seen them in a couple weeks.

After looking at the paintings for a while I went up to Clary's room and found her bedroom door…locked. Luckily I wore a bobby pin in my hair today, so I pulled it out and picked the lock. I'm a concerned friend so I have a right to do that. I got in and I saw her asleep on her bed. I tried to wake her up and yep…she was so dead to the world.

I went to leave when I hear a beep. I looked around and saw her phone screen light up because she got a text. I knew I shouldn't, but this could answer all my questions so even though it's wrong I did it. I unlocked her phone and read the text from…Jace? Then I went and acted as her through the phone. She might kill me, but it's for her safety, right?

"Hey, babe you there?  
" Yeah, so calm your tits" 'why is he calling her babe' I wondered  
"Just wanted to know: When are we going to tell Izzy that we are dating?" 'Their dating? Why didn't they tell me?'  
I dropped the phone and I wouldn't have cared if it cracked or not because of what they have done. Now it is time for some sweet revenge. As I leave her house I feel betrayal, but I have the perfect plan to get back at them. They will pay.

To be continued…


	5. Let's learn about our friends!

Hey so we are with Chapter 5 now! Now if after I put this chapter I get a couple more reviews then it would totally make my day. I am trying my hardest and I have a new story up called TMI College, please check it out

Clary POV:

I woke up a couple hours later and immediately went to get some food, but before I even got up from my bed I saw my phone on the floor. Huh? I thought I put that on my desk before I took my so called nap. Oh well. I picked my phone up and saw that it was on and showing a text from Jace. Okay, I know that wasn't up before I took my nap! And my drawing notebook was open to picture of me and Jace! No way anyone knew about that, it was part of the plan. Someone was in my room while I slept, but who? And how? I had completely forgotten about my hunger worry having taken over.  
I was in mid thought when my phone rang and scared the crap out of me. Jace was now calling me.  
"Hey Fray! Why didn't you answer my text last night? You can't answer the first one and then completely ignore me if this is going to work." He was mad, but why?  
"Jace, I didn't even answer your first text last night. I took a nap as soon as I got home, I didn't know you were going to text me. Someone came into my room last night and I don't know who…wait a minute. How did you get my number? I never gave it to you." What the hell is going on here?  
"That is for me to know and you to find out. About someone going into your room last night, are you sure? You probably slept walked a messed things up."  
"Yeah maybe, but I don't ever remember…hold on. Why does my room smell like perfume? I hate perfume, I never wear it."  
"Okay, yeah someone was in your room, but…" I hung up before he could finish. I needed to get to school and talk to Izzy and Simon. They might be able to help me.

Izzy POV:

I woke up in a slump this morning because I still couldn't believe that they didn't tell me they were dating. Last night a devised the perfect plan of revenge, now to just put everything in place. Anyways I was walking to the bathroom when I heard Jace talking on the phone. Then I heard the name Fray. He was talking to Clary. I listened in on their conversation to see if they would unleash any more information.  
"Hey Fray! Why didn't you answer my text last night? You can't answer the first one and then completely ignore me if this is going to work." Oh no. Did I get Clary in trouble with Jace? I can't tell him it was me, but can't let Clary take the heat for this either. Oh crap.

Since I couldn't hear her response I decided to just wait and listen to Jace's half of the conversation.  
"That is for me to know and you to find out. About someone going into your room last night, are you sure? You probably slept walked a messed things up." What is for him to know? Someone went into her room last night? I mean I know I did, but did someone else?

I stopped listening and just went straight to my car, heading to school not even two minutes later. After I arrived at school I met up with Simon and Magnus in the Science Lab. Not even two minutes later the door slammed open and everyone looked up to see a freaked out Clary. She dragged Simon, Maggie, and I out into the hall and explained everything that happened from when she got home last night to when she got to school. She was talking about me, unless someone else actually did go into her house after I did. Oh, no!

Jace POV:  
What the hell! She can't ignore me. At least, not like that. I arrived at school not even five minutes after my conversation with Clary and what did I see? Clary, but not cool, calm, and collected Clary. No, I saw a wide eyed, freaked out Clary run into the Science lab and drag out three people. Izzy, rat-boy, and Magnus, or twinkle toes.

I give the conversation a minute and then go in there, grab her arm, and drag her away into the lunchroom. I ask her what the hell! She can't just hang up on me if we are supposed to be this special star couple, but as we were talking something happened. I actually listened to her and I never listen to women. Oh no! I think I'm falling in love with Clary Fray.

Alec POV: 

I woke up again at Maggie's, but I didn't care anymore. We went to school in the same car and went into class holding hands. I kissed him before letting him go to his class and when I went into the classroom yeah people were rude. Calling me names and throwing things, but one kid came up to me and called me bitch while trying to slap me, that's when I stopped everything and attacked him. We fought for what seemed like hours, but someone pulled me off of him. I turned and saw Jace pulling me off then go in front of me. He threatened the kid and let's just say that was one time I was thankful to have him as a brother.

At lunch, I don't know what happened at lunch actually because that kid and I got detention. So after detention I was heading to class when I saw Clary and Jace walking together. That wouldn't be so weird except for the fact that they were holding hands and he was carrying her bag as well as his own. What most surprised me was when he kissed her before going to his class. WHAT THE!? I thought they hated each other, but…what? Maybe Izzy knows whats going on.

Jace POV:

I was walking Clary to her class because that is what a boyfriend is supposed to do right? And carry her bag for her? And kiss her before heading to my class? All of it just felt so right, like I was meant to be the one to do that. Man! I could just fly now! At lunch we sat together and just talked, but on the same side of the table and with her head on my shoulder and my head on top of hers. After eating we went and sat under a tree with her head in my lap. I think I could get used to having the red headed, green eyed beauty around.

Anyways, after I walked her to her class instead of going to mine, I just sat outside of her class waiting for her. Yeah it was boring, but I just kept thinking of her.

Izzy POV:

"Hey, I need a favor"

To Be Continued…


	6. Clace Fun Times

Disclaimer: No ownership of mine for TMI

Ch. 6

Clary POV:

I am heading over to Simon's to talk to him, see if maybe he knows who was in my room or if he has a guess. I get there and the door is open so I just walk in, but then I hear Izzy's voice "I went to Clary's and saw Jace texted her. They are dating Simon! She has texts and pictures and drawings! Why the hell wouldn't they tell me?" wait…Izzy was the one in my room? "You know" I start as I see them look at me "people tend to lock their phones so other people WON'T go into them, but I guess your no stranger to going through people's stuff. You know Iz, maybe Jace and I didn't tell you because we wanted to be sure something was going to happen, I mean it is still very early. Maybe instead of being a snoop you should have just asked one of us." I finish and then storm out being sure to slam the door on my way out.  
I head over to the institute and run straight up to Jace's room. Pounding on the door it opens very quickly "what the hell Clary? What did my door ever do to you?" I chuckle "Oh, well you see there is this guy I'm "dating" and this door keeps getting in the way. I thought I would get my vengeance while I have the chance." He laughs and lets me in "So, what's up? You look kind of freaked" I know I am but…yeah "Well, I found out your sister was the one who went into my room and looked through my phone. I actually defended your ass, though I don't know why, but she was mad that we didn't tell her". He gives me a look "You didn't tell her did you? You know she can't keep a secret to save her life…"and I cut him off "No, I did not tell her." Then I leave.

Jace POV:

I watch Clary as she leaves wondering why we can't just be in a real relationship, maybe she doesn't like me like I love her. Yes I know I said 'love', but I can't help it. I love her. After she leaves I sit down on my bed and call Izzy to yell at he, but she doesn't answer. I head down to the kitchen passing the library along the way and I hear something fall, so I head back and see Clary picking a book up. "I thought you left, what you miss me the minute you leave my room so you stayed in lying in wait?" I ask being the ass I am "How can I miss you? You never leave me alone. The only thing I miss is the silence I had before meeting you." I know she's kidding because she has that look in her eye. I walk up to her and slap the book out of her hand "oops" I say trying to tick her off, but instead she goes and grabs a soda. 'huh?' I think.

Clary POV:

I know Jace and him slapping that book out of my hand is him trying to set me off, but it won't work. I go and grab a soda, opening it while walking back. I stand up on a chair acting like I am looking for a book when I suddenly turn around and dump it on his head "oops" I say. Then I run for it. I know he is chasing me and he will catch me, but a girl has to try right? Before I make it to the door he grabs me by the waist and pins me to the wall "You know Clarissa, that wasn't very nice" oh no he didn't "Well, you know slapping the book out of my hand wasn't very nice either, yet you did it." I try to get out of his grip and realize I am trapped by him. His hands grab mine and hold them above my head, which I try to get out of and fail. He leans down to my ear and I kiss him. Yup. I kissed him with no one else around.

Jace POV:

She kissed me. I pulled back not expecting it and she has the nerve to wink at me before walking away? That little vixen. I don't know whether I am supposed to go after her again or just let her walk away, but before I can make that decision she sticks her head out of the kitchen asking "Are you hungry? I am going to order some Taki's." She is going to be the death of me I swear, from kissing me to offering me food. I run into the kitchen and see her hanging up the phone "I thought you just offered me food" was it a lie? "I know, but you took too long so I ordered you some chicken with some other stuff." I walk up to her and kiss her and I can tell she is shocked "thank you for thinking to offer me food from my favorite restaurant" I say and then leave. If she can tease me then I can so tease her. I go to walk away when I hear her say "You know Jace, if you are going to try to tease someone with a kiss before you leave them, you could at least make it a good kiss". I shoot around and see her walk away laughing.

Clary:

I am so evil. Was the kiss actually that bad? No. Am I going to tell him that? Oh hell no. You know that girls like to have our fun too. I walk through the back door and start to walk away when someone gets my attention. Heading over there, I see it's a mugger. "Okay girl, give me your money and I will let you leave with your life". Is he actually trying to be scary? "You know, for a mugger you suck at mugging people. I am not scared of you, I am actually trying really hard not to laugh at you because you are just so bad at this." I walk away and start to head home.


End file.
